


Third Times The Charm

by levele3



Series: Stranger [3]
Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Kinks, NSFW, One Night Stands, PWP, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, butterfly bog, school girl, smut for sumt's sake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 11:39:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10570554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levele3/pseuds/levele3
Summary: Sometimes when two strangers meet magical things happen. Twice Marianne and Bog have run into each other, both encounters ending with sexual gratification, unbeknownst to the other both want more. While working late one night in his office Bog is treated to a surprise visit by Marianne.This should be X rated, honestly.





	

Bog paused in the motion of stretching his hand across his desk to check his phone. He looked down at the papers in front of him and the words blurred. Bog rubbed his hand up under his glasses and over his eyes. He glanced at his phone again. Bog leaned back in his office chair and dragged his fingers through his hair, stopping to scratch a spot at the back of his scalp. _What was wrong with him? Why was he acting like this?_ His and Marianne’s relationship, if you could call it that, had been going well. They messaged each other regularly now, and not just sexual things.

He blushed at the thought even as he sat there alone in his office. He had gotten quite bold at telling her what he thought about them doing together. She made him bolder. For a moment he smiled, but it quickly fell to a frown. Of course when exams had started the frequency of their messages diminished. It was now going on three days since their last correspondence and almost three weeks since their second one-nightstand. Bog wasn’t sure how that worked exactly. _What did they call themselves?_ Bog would have said friends with benefits but that implied they had been friends before the first sexual encounter took place. 

Bog closed his eyes and remembered the night they met, how he had so desperately wanted to fuck her up against the brick wall of the club and only just managed to convince himself to invite her over instead. Bog allowed himself to get lost in the remembered fantasy, seeing Marianne naked for the first time. He groaned softly, just a slight growl in the back of his throat. He shifted uncomfortably in his chair, the memory of her making him hard. It had never been like that with anyone else before. She was so different from any of the women he had dated or slept with. He liked that. He thinks that maybe, if it’s not too late when he gets home, he will call her tonight.

Someone knocked on the closed office door, starling Bog out of his revere. He uses it as an excuse to check his phone. His hand springs forward and he brings the touchscreen to life. The time, 10:00pm, flashes on the screen- _no new messages_. Who would be coming to see him this late, surely not a student?

“Come in” he calls out, curious now as to whom it might be.

He is more surprised perhaps than he should be to see Marianne enter his office and discreetly close the door behind her. It’s as though thinking about her has summoned her here. She’s covered up in a long black raincoat that is quickly removed to reveal what she has on underneath. Bog’s jaw drops. The erection which had diminished at being startled is quick to return.  

“Ma-ma-Marianne” he stutters out her name at the sight that greets him.

“Good evening, _Professor_ ” Marianne coos in the most seductive voice. She slowly closes her eyes and only opens them again part way, shooting him and equally seductive look.  

Bog feels his face heat, he’s still not technically a ‘professor’ but who is he to argue with his greatest fantasy come to life? Late one night while talking on the phone, Bog had confessed to having a kink for student/ teacher relationships and sexy school girl outfits, now he almost regretted it, _almost_. Bog forced himself to take a few deep breaths. Marianne was wearing a very tight white dress shirt over a black clasp in the front bra, and a purple and grey plaid skirt that hung low on her hips. Really no more than a strip of fabric it was so short. Garter ties hung down keeping her sheer plum coloured stockings in place. Bog’s heart was racing so fast he thought it was actually going to burst from his chest.  The top few buttons of the dress shirt were open exposing Marianne’s exquisite chest and was short enough it didn’t meet up with the waist of the skirt leaving a tantalizing view of her toned midriff.

Marianne offered him a coy smirk. His reaction to her surprise visit was even better than she had imagined it would be. His jaw had literally dropped when she’d tossed off her coat, and his eyes nearly popped out of his head in a cartoonish way. Over all she was very pleased with his response. Seeing him sitting behind his desk wearing those sexy reading glasses Bog really did look like a professor bringing the fantasy even more to life. She walked towards him and watched the effect every click of her heels had on him. He hadn’t moved since she entered the room completely captivated by her every action.

She’d been planning this for a while. She knew he’d be busy marking exams, assumed he would be stressed and in dire need of a break. Marianne had stopped by his apartment only to find him not at home, and knew he must still be at work. She could have waited for him there; Marianne imagined stretching herself out on his bed, touching herself while waiting for him to come home. What a surprise that would have been. Finding him still at work was even better; it fit in with his fantasy. Her resolve not to message him had paid off. She liked that she was able to surprise him. 

Marianne gracefully hopped up onto the corner of his desk then shimmied herself around the edge so that she was seated in front of him. Headless of the yet to be marked papers she sat upon Marianne spread her legs giving Bog an excellent view of her lack of underwear. Her reddish curls neatly trimmed up.

Bog had found himself speechless from the moment Marianne had begun to walk- or rather, _slink_ \- towards him. Again he was reminded of their first night together and how she had cornered him like he was some kind of prey. Her amber eyes burned with an intense desire, holding him fast to his chair. He wanted to protest when she settled down on the pile of tests but then she opened her legs and flashed him a la Sharon Stone in _Basic Instinct_. Bog felt like he was pinned to the back of his chair as he ever so slowly raised his eyes to look Marianne in the face.

It took effort to look away from the treat she was providing him with, but it was only polite to meet her eyes. She might have been dressed like a school girl, but Marianne looked anything but innocent. She was chewing on her bottom lip in the most delicious way, and her eyes were heavily lidded. Just when he thought he’d found his voice Marianne nudged at his inner thigh with one of her heeled shoes. He gripped the arm of his chair so tight his knuckles turned white. Then she moved her foot over across his trapped erection and he thought he was going to come right then. His hips jolted of their own accord and Marianne smirked devilishly at him. She was obviously pleased with the results of her little experiment.

He still couldn’t believe that she wanted him, sexually, or otherwise. Her showing up to seduce him at his office, after hours, it was like something out of a porno. It was her game he realised and so he was doing his best not to take her like he wanted to. It was his role to play the shy, awkward, professor; not really much of a stretch for him. 

Bog watched with rapt attention as Marianne’s hand glided down over her breasts, along her ribs, and under her flimsy skirt. He was breathing heavily, his chest rising and falling with every gasp of air. Anticipation hung between them and then Marianne moaned as she slipped a finger inside her already glistening folds. He was caught with the sudden knowledge she had started this process elsewhere, in her bed or her car. He licked his lips in an effort to wet them.  

These were the fantasies that kept him up at night. Marianne pleasuring herself on top of his desk was not a sight he’d soon forget.  

“Marianne” he murmured her name in awe.

She was so beautiful and it hurt how much he wanted her, how he wanted to be with her. She was smart and sassy and he knew she could do so much better than him, but she hung around. She sent him cute little text messages just to see how his day was going. He loved her and- oh fuck, he _loved_ her! It wasn’t just lust between them anymore. The realisation hit him so hard and at the worst possible time!

He gulped hard watching Marianne work herself to orgasm on top of his desk. How he would ever get any work done in this office again he didn’t know. Marianne had worked her shirt the rest of the way open and Bog noticed a round little packet was tucked under Marianne’s left bra strap.   

“Oh! Professor King” Marianne moaned and squirmed on his desk top.

She arched her back pushing her breasts forward and watched as Bog positively drooled over her tempting display. Marianne moved her fingers the way she had discovered she liked best. Her free hand switched from groping at her breast to rubbing at her clit all while those two fingers worked inside her.

“I-ooh- I, I” Marianne felt as though her breath had been stolen from her, her eyelashes fluttered and her walls clamped around her fingers. She was so close.

“AH, oh, ahh, Bog!” she cried out as her orgasm hit her, every muscle in her body seized, and then release.

Marianne’s foot slipped from his crotch and in an instant he was standing. 

Bog sprung from his chair the moment he was free to do so.   

“My turn” he hissed low in her ear, before snagging the condom packet she had conveniently tucked into the strap of her bra out with his teeth. 

Marianne giggled playfully when Bog’s rough stubble scratched against her inner arm as he sexily removed the condom. 

“Such a good _Tough Girl_ ” Bog growled, “making me _so hard_.” He moaned into her ear, so close he could lick it if he desired.

Marianne’s chest was rising and falling rapidly as she continued trying to catch her breath. 

Marianne made a surprised little, “oh” sound and Bog knew she had noticed that he had worked his hand down his pants, palming himself while he waited for her to be ready to take him. Bog knew round two wasn’t going to last very long, _fuck_ , not with Marianne showing up in sexy little outfits like that, but he had to take the edge off.

“Gods Marianne, you _dirty girl_. You’re so hot.” Bog didn’t believe it was possible to make a sex goddess shy, but Marianne quickly turned her head to the side and her cheeks flushed bright red. 

Bog stroked himself in long slow strokes as he kissed his way down Marianne’s pale neck, and she expelled a sigh of longing. She arched her back pushing her breasts unconsciously towards him. Sitting on his desk put Marianne at the prefect height for this. Bog still couldn’t believe one of his most thought about fantasies was about to come true. He really wanted to take his time. 

Bog bent his head a little more and licked straight up the space between Marianne’s breasts. She cried out and tossed her head back, thrusting her chest further forward. Bog was quick to undo the little silver clasp that was holding Marianne’s breasts hostage. They sprung free and Bog was quick to take her rosy, silken nipple between his teeth. Marianne moaned in pleasure, a noise that turned him on to no end.  

One of his hands was on her stocking covered knee; the other gently massaged her right breast while Bog filled his mouth with her left. Garters and short plaid skirts a deadly combination.  Bog went back to kissing and nipping at her already swollen lips and gently slid her top and bra down off her shoulders. 

Marianne placed her hands behind her better to steady herself. Her breaths had become short sharp gasps of pleasure as she felt herself rising to climax once again. In one smooth motion Bog knelt before and began to press kisses to the side of her knee. He licked her thigh along the garter strap that made her hips rise off his desk. She needed his hot tongue on her burning sex.  

“Bog” she moaned, placing one of her hands to the back of his head.

She dragged her fingers though his slightly shaggy hair and he hummed against her thigh an act that sent a vibration up to her core. Bog let her manipulate him and he brought his head up further under her skirt. He breathed in through his nose the scent of her sex and licked his lips in anticipation. Carefully he exhaled a breath of cool air across her still damp core that had the desired result of making her shiver. Her hand press more firmly on his head but Bog didn’t need the further encouragement. 

Bog’s tongue snaked its way out from his lips and gave Marianne’s glistening lips a hesitant exploring lick. She cried out and her hips bucked again. Bog suckled at her swollen nub and plunged his tongue deeper into her damp heat. Bog maneuvered one of her legs over his shoulder to pleasure her more deeply.

Once again Marianne was reminded of the stark contrast between Roland and Bog. How could she have ever thought that what she’d had with Roland was real love? In hindsight Roland had been less than satisfactory in the bedroom department, and every other department too. He hadn’t shared her interest in Shakespeare or her love of medieval weaponry. Looking back he hadn’t cared much for her opinions on anything.  

In the short time she had known him she and Bog had managed to forge a deep and meaningful relationship even if it was just sex. It helped that they had a few things in common and they always had interesting conversations and debates. They didn’t agree on everything but Bog actually respected her opinion and listened to her reasons without interruption before saying his piece. This was what a relationship was supposed to be like, Marianne thought, this is what love was supposed to feel like.

The notion hit her with a shock wave as a burst of pleasure surged though her body. She had felt this tingling notion before but had repeatedly dismissed it. She was in love with Bog. _Fuck,_ oh _fuck_! She looked down at his head between her legs where he was currently suckling her core on the verge of bring her to orgasm once more. Marianne wasn’t sure when this thing between them had become more than just sex. She thought back on that first night in his apartment and remembered how nice it felt to pretend that they were perhaps a normal couple. She had thought at the time it was just her subconscious trying to ease her guilt over having a one night stand for the first time in her life but what if, what if it had always been more than that?

She remembered the morning after and her boldness at leaving him her number in the hopes it would become more than a one night stand. That they would in fact form this rare but natural deep connection. Marianne also remembered the lonely weeks of silence that had followed the encounter. She had convinced herself it was a girlish dream to think a random hook-up would magically fall in love with her; that sort of thing only happened in dime store romance novels. Seeing Bog at the movie theater that afternoon had been fate realigning them. She was brought back when Bog gave one of her nipples a quick, sharp twist. The intense mixture of pleasure and pain caused her to moan deep in her throat. Bog’s skilled lips and tongue worked her to frenzy and she came into his mouth, moaning his name. Her nails scratched against his scalp while the other hand clamped the edge of his desk as her hips continued to buck against his mouth.

“Bog, _oh Bog_! Yes! _YES_!!” Marianne shouted her release, thankful it was late at night and hoped no one in the university would come running at the sound of her pleasure filled cries. The heel of her shoe dug into his back making hims growl against her.

Bog knew he would never tire of seeing Marianne reach orgasm it really was the most beautiful thing he had even seen. He stood up, fixed his glasses and worked himself out of his pants completely letting them fall to the floor.  He stroked his long, hard, and thick cock a few times, so Marianne could see, he spread a bit of the leaking pre-come around the swollen head before slipping on the condom. He had dragged out this fantasy long enough both he and Marianne were ready for the main event.  

Bog shook with the anticipation as he stepped in close to the desk and he knew he would remember this night forever. The night Marianne had come to his office dressed up in a sexy school girl outfit and preceded to pleasure herself before letting him fuck her on top of his desk. Bog steadied himself by placing on had on her bare waist and for a moment rested his forehead against hers. Marianne sat at the edge of his desk ready and waiting.

“Fuck me Bog, fuck me” she whispered encouragingly.  

Bog guided his aching member to her waiting core and pushed in ever so slowly. Marianne made sexy little gasps and her body trembled with the effort of not rocking into him. Inch by painful inch Bog pulled out and thrust in again and again at an agonisingly slow pace until each thrust became faster and he no longer pulled back as far. 

Marianne’s hands were sweaty and her grip slipped more than once on his desk until finally she grasped one of his shoulders.  He rocked into her, their hips meeting with increased frequency and intensity until only the sounds of their combined heavy breathing and Bog’s balls slapping into her ass filled the room. Bog had lasted longer than he thought he would probably on sheer will alone but he was close to coming now Marianne’s walls fluttered tightly around him and it was only a matter of time before they both went over the edge. 

“Marianne, Ah, ah ah” Bog groaned and growled, holding her tight and pulling her close.

“Fuck” he cursed and then with a wordless roar he came deep inside her.

Marianne was quick to follow her inner walls clamping around Bog and making him jerk and come again. The both trembled with the aftershocks of their love making and Bog bow his head forward and his lips brushed against Marianne’s ear.

He was whispering the same thing over and over again in a hush and hurried manner. It took Marianne a moment to realise he was saying “I love you.”  

She gasped and shuddered in his embrace for a new reason. 

“Shhh, shh” she said softly, rubbing her hand up and down his still shirt covered back. “It’s okay Bog, shh it’s okay, I love you too.”

Bog froze at her admission. He hadn’t even realised what he had been saying to her, and oh, what if she had taken it the wrong way and thought it was just because of the amazing sex they had together? By the calming way that she was rubbing his back he didn’t think so. 

He pulled his head up slightly to look at her face and noticed the genuine warmth and want glistening there in her eyes. Marianne was positively glowing in the wake of their amazing sex, she looked satiated and Bog had the urge to lift her off the desk, walk her out of the university, take her back to his apartment, lay her down on his bed and do it all again, for the rest of their lives.

Bog captured her lips in a brief and rather chaste kiss as he expelled another shuddering breath before stepping away from her. Sliding his softening member free was a sensitive affair that caused Marianne to moan and twitch her hips one last time. Bog hissed as he removed and disposed of the used condom, then settled himself back into his pants. By the time he was done Marianne had also returned her bra and shirt to their proper place.  

A wave of exhaustion washed over Bog and he stumbled and slumped back into his chair. Marianne came over and sat in his lap, she adjusted his glasses for him and began to lovingly card her fingers through his hair. This silence between them was new and oppressive. Bog didn’t want Marianne to regret there trysts of feel like she had to start a relationship with him.  

They both tried talking at the same time, which sent Marianne into a fit of giggles which in turn made Bog give a deep belly laugh reminding them both of their first night together and the shy awkward dorks they had been. 

“I really am in love with you Bog” Marianne said when her laughter had subsided.

“You respect me and try to understand instead of ignoring me and telling me my ideas aren’t valid.” She said seriously, making Bog look at her in a new light.

Marianne had told him about her awful ex and the almost mistake she made in wanting to marry him. 

“I know were both new to this kind of relationship but I believe it’s worth it to give it a try and see where it takes us.” 

Bog didn’t doubt her for a moment and so that’s what they did.

From strangers, to lovers, to friends; Bog and Marianne happily lived out the rest of their days.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who read along and enjoyed this little series, your comments and kudos mean the world to me! <3


End file.
